Pink Rose
by emmzybieber
Summary: Flora tells Helia she loves him. But she is hiding another secret. But what is it? BTW Nabu is Flora's sister. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE JUST GOT SOME TROUBLE.
1. WHAT! YOUR A PRINCESS

Hi all this is my first fanfiction and in my story Nabu is in this with a little twist. Nabu is Flora's brother!

* * *

><p>"Come. there is no way that Helia would like a tree hugger like me"Flora said to her bonded pixie , Chatta. "Flora, Amore can feel teh love between the two of you!" Chatta said to Flora. Just then Stella came into the dorm that Flora shared with Bloom. "Flora hurry up we're heading to the park remember?"Stella yelled.<p>

When tehy were at the park everyone went to their boyfriends (Riven-Musa, Stella-Brandon, Bloom-Sky, Nabu-Layla). That left Tecna and Timmy to talk about electronics. Helia walked up behind Flora and said "Flora?"Flora turned around startled. "May I show you some more of my paintings?" Helia asked. Flora, still startled, just nodded. They went to the nearest bench where they couldn't hear Stella complaining and Bloom talking about Gardina. Helia gave Flora his sketch book."Wow Helia these are amazing! What was your insparation this time?"Flora asked. Helia turned round to face her and said,"Someone special I know!"

All of a sudden Flora's cell phone rang and out came Jar Of Heart by Christina Perri. Just before the chorus she answered it. "Hello?" Flora asked, A familiar voice answered back saying "FLORA!" Flora now knew who it was. It was her little sister Rose. "Hey Rose how's you and Mum?" Flora asked wondering why her mum didn't call her instead. "Flora! Something's wrong with mum."Rose cried down the phone. Flora now had a worrieed look on her face. "Where's mum now?" Flora asked Rose whilst having tears in her eyes. "In the Hospital, Flora what shall I do?" Rose asked worried. Flora answered, " Rose hold on a sec ok," Flora turned to Helia and said "Helia there is something wrong with my mum do you think we could use the redfountin aircrafts to get to Linpheia, please? my sister would be worried sick if I don't return...," Flora got cut off by Helia saying "Sure Flora let me tell the others!" While Helia went to tell the others Flora said to Rose "Rose don't worry me and my friends are on our way. Stay safe Rose!" With that said Flora ran back to her friends and went to Redfountin together.

At Redfountin everyone was in Professor Salidin's office asking if they could take an aircraft to Linpheia to see Rose. "Professor please my sister could be in danger!" Flora said while crying with worry for her sister. "Ok Flora we will supply you with an aircraft. We will send the Specialists with you and of course the girls!" Professor Salidin said trying to stop Flora crying. Flora slowly stopped crying. "Thank you uncle," said Helia. They all went to the aircraft provided and took their seats. They took off towards Linpheia.

They arrived at the Linpheia palace's gates. They all got out with Flora at the front. "Welcome back Princess. Why are you back so early?" the guard asked."Oh Neil I am back because I got a call from Rose saying that something happened to my mother." Flora replied to Neil. Neil looked confused at the specialist then looked back at Flora and asked, "Dear Princess who are these?" Neil asked, Flora replied, "Neil these are my friends, Sky Prince of Eracklion, Brandon Prince Sky's squire, Riven, Timmy ,Nabu prince of Tides and Helia," Neil let them in but not before whispering in Helia's ear "Don't do anything to hurt Princess Flora!"

Flora led the others to Rose's room and found Rose crying on her bed. Flora immedietly ran over to Rose and hugged her and said "Rose it's ok we're here now. Please stop crying, I'm sure mum is ok," Rose looked at Flora and said "Flora the hospital just called and they just confirmed that she might not make it and that she wants to see you!" Flora turned to the others in shock and they all had the same look on their face. They all rushed back out to the gates. "Neil get the limo now!" Flora shouted. Neil ran into the limo and waited for them to get in. "Where to Princess?"Neil asked. Once Neil knew where to go they were on their way.

Once they were at the hospital, Flora asked the receptionist if they knew where Queen Luna was. The receptionist got someone to take them to the Queen's room. Once there Flora and Rose ran in to see their mum in the bed hooked up to some wires. "Flora! come here dear," Queen Luna said to Flora. Flora went over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. "Flora, the doctor said that i may not make it. If I do die I want you to rule Linpheia. You must pick someone to marry. I want to be able to see you get married. I want you to marry for love but Ialso want you to marry a prince. Do this for me Flora," Queen Luna said in tears. Flora hugged her mother, "Mum you must not think negative things, you may recover." Flora said trying to make her mother stop crying.

Once they all said their get well soon's they were on their way back to the palace, they made their way up to bed. Flora and Helia couldn't sleep so they talked about art and nature for a while."Helia?" Flora asked "Yes Flora? What is it?" Helia asked whilst turning his head to look at Flora. "Helia I have domething to say. I-I love you Helia!"Flora said so that just Heila heard incase anyone else was awake. Helia looked at Flora for a while then started to smile. "I love you to Flora!" Helia said. "I even made a song about love when I met you Helia!" Flora confessed. The others didn't know that Flora even wrote a song. "I would like to hear it Flora!" Helia said making Flora blush by kissing her cheek and holding her close."Now?" Flora asked. "Of course. I bet it's beautiful like you!" So Flora took Helia to the music room in the palace. She walked to a mic and started singing.

_Crazy In Love With You by winx club (normal _ Backing)

_Should I tell him?_

_Should I tell him not?_

There are a million things that I could tell you

_Wrote you letter that I didn't sign_

_You turn around just one look and I'm in heaven_

_Chorus_

_I see the flowers bloom when your around me _

_I hear the angels sing the sweetest melody _

_Whenever you call my name_ (Whenever you call. Whenever you call my name.)

_If only I could tell you how I'm feeling_

_How much you mean to me _

_Why can't you see that I'm _

_Crazy In Love With You_

(The rest of the winx and the boys slowly steeped in the music room to see who's singing had woken them up)

_I miss you so when you're not around_

There are a million reason I can tell you

_I know good things come to those who wait_

_The day will come when you and I will be together _(will be together)

_And that day will last forever_

_I see the flowers bloom when you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing the sweetest melody _

_Whenever you call my name_

Whenever you call- whenever you call my name

_If only I could tell you how I'm feeling _

_How much you mean to me _

_Why can't you see that I'm _

_Crazy In Love With You_

_You'd be my number one _

_I'd stand by your side_

_I'll make you smile everyday if i was your girl_

_Will I ever find the courage to say_

_Whenever you call my name_

Wenever you call- whenever you call my name

_If only I could tell you how I'm feeling_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy In Love With You_

Once Flora stopped singing she heard a bunch of applaudes coming from behind her. Flora and Helia looked at the others, who were smiling. "How much did you hear?" Flora asked nervously, looking at her friends."The whole song!Your amazing!"Nabu said. Flora ran up to him and hugged him. "That means a lot Nabu."Flora said. Everone was staring at Flora and Nabu confused. When Flora turned around she heard Layla say "What - what's going on with you two? your acting strange!" Flora looked at Nabu and Nabu just nodded. "OK girls the truth is Nabu is my brother! Mum split us up. Nabu to Andros and me to stay here. I am soo sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Flora said looking at everyone. "That's ok Flora I understand. You haven't seen Nabu for a long time." Layla said and then everyone went to bed. Helia walked Flora to her room and kissed her on her cheek then went to his room.

* * *

><p>I know it's a little small now but i will update it once i find out how to upload a new chapter<p> 


	2. WHAT! YOUR A PRINCE?

Chapter 2: Wait your a PRINCE!

The next day Helia woke up earlier than he usually did. After he had his shower he got into a green t-shirt and denim jeans. On his feet were white socks along with black trainers. Currently he was in the kitchen making eggs, sausages and bacon. This type of breakfast wasn't for Rose, Flora, Nabu or himself but for the rest of the gang. Helia was looking through the cupboards for anything for Flora, Rose, Nabu and himself to eat.

The next thing he heard was someone falling down the stairs. Helia curiously went into the hallway to find out who was there. As he came to the bottem of the stairs he saw Nabu getting up. "Hey Nabu! Glad you could join me," Helia said whilst trying to help him up. Once Nabu was up they started walking to the kitchen. "Helia?" Nabu asked, "Why are you up this early?" This took Helia off guard. "I thought it would be a nice treat for me to make breakfast for everyone," Helia said whilst checking on the food.

After about an hour of cooking, Layla, Bloom, Sky and Musa was up. The girls were in the living room talking about Linphea. "This place is amazing!" Bloom said, not trying to wake everyone else up. Musa and Layla nodded in agreement. Just then Stella came through the doors with brandon right behind her. "Hey girls" Brandon said. They all waved at Brandon and looked towards Stella confused. "don't ask!" Brandon warned them.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sky and Nabu were sorting out the food. Sky was doing some more eggs as the ones that Helia done were under cooked. Nabu was making a fruit salad for afterwards. Helia had gone upstairs to see who was still asleep. Just then they heard a loud crash and a girl-like scream.

Everyone ran upstairs to see who was screaming. As they ran in to the room that belonged to the boys, they saw Riven on the floor scratching his head. "RIVEN!" someone said. They all looked round to see Helia in the doorway. "what? I fell out of bed," Riven said embarresed that he fell out of bed. "Some of the girls are still sleeping!" Helia said a little calmer now. They all heard a low moan coming from one of the beds. Layla thought of a prank to wake the only sleeping boy, Timmy, up.

As she went up to his bed, everyone else was watching her curiously. She made a bucket appear with ice cold water inside. She took it in her hands and threw it over him. "AAAHHHH!" Timmy yelled shivering. Helia ran to The girls room to see if Timmy's sudden outburst had woken Flora. As he went inside he saw that Flora was still asleep but he saw that Tecna was awake. "what happened Helia?" Tecna asked him as she walked out without letting him answer. She went into the boys room and saw Timmy covered in water, shivering. She got a towel and gave it Timmy, trying to keep in the laughs.

Meanwhile with Helia, he was currently sitting on a chair waiting for her to wake then he sawsome sweat buld up on her forehead and she was suddenly yelling. 'She must be having a nightmare' Helia thought. He gently shook her and yelled out her name. After about 5 minutes of this Flora woke up to see deep blue eyes with pools of worry. "Flora!" helia looked at her as she got up and went into the bathroom to get changed for that day.

When Flora came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see Helia lying down on her bed with his eyes closed. 'Is he asleep?' Flora wondered. She walked over to a sleeping Rose and woke her up telling her to get ready. She then walked up to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Welcome back my beautiful flower," Helia said suddenly opening his eyes to find a shocked expression on his girlfriend's face. Getting up he took Flora and Rose downstairs and to the living room and told them to stay there whilst he was out doing something. "What are you doing Helia?" Flora asked herself quietly as Helia went into the kitchen to see if everything was ready.

Ten minutes later Helia went back into the living room to collect Flora and Rose and called everyone else into the kitchen. Once everyone was there, they were amazed at what they saw. On the table was eggs, bacon, sausages and chese on toast on one side. On the other side was cereal (for Rose), toast, blueberry muffins and some porriage. In the middle of the table was the most extordinary friut salad they had ever seen. They all sat down and started eating. Rose was sat in between Flora and Helia, Layla thought of how cute it was as they acted and looked like a real family.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Helia got a phone call and went outside to answer it. "Hello?" Helia said as the number was an unknown one. The person on the other end sounded familiar to Helia as he said hello. Helia instantly knew who it was and replied "Dad?". He was shocked at how his dad was ringing him on this unknown number and that he was having contact with him after his 7 years disappearance. His dad had hardly contacted him within those years as he said that it was for the better. "Son i want you to come back to Petra. I will be moving down and you will have to take your rightful place as king." Helia's father said. Helia was about to argue but realised that he hadn't told his friends. "Ok father. I will come back in a few hours." Helia said ending the call.

' I hope a few hours is good enough to explain it to them' Helia thought as he went back to the kitchen. "Guys I have something to say!" he said, getting everyone's attention. "I have to go see my father in Petra in a few hours. You see that is not all though, my dad is the king of Petra, which makes me the prince. I am sorry for not telling you sooner." Helia said, the last bit with sympathy. Everyone looked shocked, but th emost shocked was Flora. ' I want you to marry for love but I also want you to marry a prince'. Her mother had said that the day before, and now here her boyfriend was telling them that he was the prince of Petra. It seemed like the Gods were on her side. Everyone was still taking in what he said, with the exeption of Rose who didn't know what was going on. Flora then get up, making everyone look at her, and walked to Helia and kissed him on the cheek and said "That's fantastic!" After she said this everyone looked in confusion at her. Flora turned to her friends and started to explain what her mother said when they went to see her yeaterday.

A few hours later, Helia started to pack, not knowing how long he would be there, with the help of Flora. Just then they heard a knock at the door and Flora ran to see who it was. At the door was a man with short blue hair and a crown on his head. He was wearing a very dark coloured robe and had rings on each finger. He also wore dark shoes and cloak. "I am here to collect Prince Helia. I am King Bancrofft of Petra!" he bowed towards Flora. "It is very nice to meet you your highness, I am Princess Flora, please come in." She said as she curtsied and let him come through into the palace. In the hallway was the rest of the Winx with the exeption of Helia, who was still packing. "Where is Helia? We have to leave as soon as possible!" He said. Flora then ran up to Helia's room to tell him that his father was here.

"Helia! Your father is here!" Flora yelled as she entered his room and noticed that he was sitting on the bed. She walked over to him and told him again. "You have to get going as soon as. Don't worry about me I will be fine plus i have the rest..." Flora was cut off by Helia crying on her shoulder. He stayed like that for a few minutes until Flora kissed him passionatly, making him stop crying they parted Flora asked "What's wrong Heliia?" Helia looked at her and started telling her what happened. "When I was younger my dad kept going out on bussiness trips and couldn't take me along with him. Iended up looking after myslef at a very young age. And now that he wants me to take the throne he suddenly takes an intrest of what i want." Helia said trying to hold back the tears. Flora looked him in the eyes as she wiped away the tear threatening to spill past his eyelid. "As my mum always said ' better late than never'! Go down and greet your dad, he deserves to spend time with you" She said as she stood up and took one of his suitecases and started to walk downstairs. Helia followed her example and took the last remaining suitecase and went downstairs to see his father.

"Helia, my boy!" Bancrofft said to his son, as he embraced him in a hug. "Sorry I have been away on bussiness trips when you were younger, but as I told you they were urgent." Helia hugged his father back and said "Father let me introduce you to my friends before we go. This is Princess Bloom of Sparx, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Musa of Harmony, Tecna of Zinth, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, Brandon of Eraklyon, Riven, Timmy of Zinth, Princess Layla of Tides and Prince Nabu of Andros, and last but not least Princess Flora of Linphea, my girlfriend." Helia said, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks when he said the last part. He had almost expected his father to go mad. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, and thank you for taking care of Helia whilst he was at RedFountin. Flora I am glad that my son has fallen in love with a kind hearted girl like you." Bancrofft said, as Helia looked at him with the tint of pink getting slightly darker. "Well, we can't postpone this any longer, Helia, we have to get going now. I will give you a minute to say your goodbyes." he said as he left.

"We will miss you very much Helia." Layla said." Keep in contact with us ok?" Stella said."Helia?" asked a confused little Rose, making Flora and Helia look at her as everyone had finished with their goodbyes. "Why do you have to go?" she said. "Rose, don't worry I will be back as soon as it's finished, it's just something that has to be done at home." he said staring at Rose as he explained it. Then Rose just nodded and gac=ve him a huge hug whilst tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. Helia was shocked at first but then hugged her back. "Rose go to the others ok? I will be right there, I just need to speak to Helia." Flora said. Rose just nodded and walked into the living room."Flora, I will ring you everyday to make sure you are ok!"Helia said and kissed Flora passionatly. As they parted for air, Flora said "Of course Helia and I will ring you if we get in to any trouble." Helia hugged her thenwavedd goodbye as he walked out.


End file.
